The Burning
by FirexSandForevea
Summary: /watch?v bZH5DS7goFg this scene but bethan dt: bennyweirlover17 (i hope you like this lol) (and sorry it took like MONTHS to write, i'm a slow writer) IMPORTANT: hey guys this story is kind of hard to read on this website. If you'd like to read it, it's on my account on ao3, called AmazingBellaIsNotOnFire. You can also see it on my wattpad, called Ianthonyxx. Thank you!


The sky was a beautiful light blue color. Not many clouds, and the wind just right. The perfect day for practice.  
"Benny," Grandma called from the kitchen. "It's time to practice. It'll be getting dark soon." She looked behind her shoulders to see Benny laying on his back on the couch, phone in hand, looking through the news. He groaned.  
"Seriously, Grandma? Practice for what? An attack?" When Grandma nodded, Benny rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right, g'ma. Jesse hasn't attacked in, like, I don't know. Four months? There's nothing to worry about." He continued to scroll through the news app without trying to get up. He thought there was no point. "There is never any harm in being ready, Benjamin. Who knows, he might attack tomorrow, and we will all die because you decided not to practice." Grandma was not convinced by Benny's excuse. Naturally, he thought of a new one. "I don't need practice. If he comes here, I'll show him. Oh, I'll show him something he'll never expect." He squinted his eyes and raised his fist.  
Grandma stopped scrubbing the dish she was washing and looked up at the wall, sighing. "Oh yeah, Benny? What are you going to do? Try creating a steak out of thin air and instead give yourself a wedgie? That's definitely going to scare him away."  
"Grandma!"  
She fully turned around now and placed a hand on her hip, before scrunching up her face and taking it off because it was covered in soap suds. "What? It's the truth. Now call Ethan and get out there, right now, before I have to push you out there." Benny really did not want to practice. Today was a lazy day. Just like yesterday, and probably tomorrow. "If Jesse comes here, you'll kick his butt straight to, like, Japan or something. Right? Why do I need to practice, when you've got seventy years of practice?" As soon as his sentence was out, he was teleported from his couch to the acres of behind his house. "Hey!" He screamed at his house. "If you can do THAT, why do I need to practice? Just teleport Jesse back to where he belongs if he comes here?" Grandma did not respond. Jeez, what doesn't she get about 'lazy day?' Ugh, I already have enough practice in the broad daylight, I need to practice in the dark. And, with that, he ran to the trees. Even though the trees were only a couple hundred yards away, he was out of breath before he even got there. WOW, okay maybe I should cut down on the lazy days. He got his phone out of his pocket and called Ethan. It went to voicemail. "Hey, Ethan, could you come to the forest behind my house to practice spells with me? Grandma's insisting, so I suggest you get over here quick. Thanks." He ended the voicemail and realized he forgot the spellbook. He ran back to his house, got it, and came back…. Only with some, um, encouragement from Grandma. Benny opened the book. "Uh, okay, so…. How about this one." It was a spell that would allow Benny to start a fire. "Hah… nice." He tried it, and it worked! He almost set himself on fire, but, it worked nonetheless. ~~~~~ Stephanie hid behind a tree and watched everything that Benny did. She promised Jesse that she would kill him and his friend, as well as SLOWLY kill his Grandma. Well, Jesse didn't exactly say to do that, but, she was going to do it anyway because Evelyn was a bitch who deserved what she was going to get. Once she saw Benny light the fire, she got an idea. She slowly made her way over to the cattle pen, took a few steps back, and created a circle of fire. "They will pay." She attempted to laugh evilly, but she failed. Oh well. She ran away, because, well? She didn't want to burn. The fire seemed to be spreading a lot faster than expected. The cows were screaming bloody murder (ironic). She ran over to the rock where Jesse and Evil Sarah were sitting, and gave them the thumbs up.  
Evil Sarah smiled. "Burn." She turned to Jesse, and growled, "The plan is in motion. GO!" Jesse kissed her and jumped off the rock.  
The cows were escaping.  
~~~~ "Shoot," Benny whispered. He felt vibrations all up his body. He knew this feeling. The cows were running. It took him a second to realize what that meant, but as soon as he did, he ran. He didn't know why the cows were scared, or why they were running, but they were and that was a big problem. Once he got there, he could see the cows leaving, and began to run after them. Inside the house, all was quiet. Grandma had her earphones in, listening to Chop Suey! by System of a Down, folding her's and Benny's clothing. She had no idea what was happening outside. Neither did Rory, who was sleeping in their guest bedroom. In the field, Benny was coming to the realization of what caused the cows to move. It was a fire. He didn't know how the fire started, or when. He didn't have time to ponder this, as the cows were running back at him. If he didn't move, he would be run over.  
Normally (or if he had been regularly practicing), he would've thought of a teleportation spell that could get him outta there, and quick. Unfortunately, he had been lazy, and now he was freaking out. The only way out was to run with the cows and hope that he wouldn't get run over. The fire was burning behind him and the cows, so there really was no other way out.  
Chop Suey! ended and Grandma sighed. She decided it would be best to check on Benny and make sure he didn't teleport himself to the underworld again. What she saw was not was she expected. Her eyes got bigger and rounder, and she screamed. "Benny!" This woke up Rory, and they both ran outside to see if they could help. They couldn't, though, and watched helplessly as the fire engulfed the cows and Benny. Grandma attempted to teleport Benny out of there, but the fire barrier seemed to block all the spells. She hoped that Benny could get out himself because if he couldn't, he would die. But, surely, if she couldn't get her spells to go into the fire, Benny's spells couldn't come out. She fainted. Rory just seemed stunned. ~~~ Even though the cows stopped chasing him (he assumed they were dead, burned, probably) he continued to run because the threat of the fire was only getting bigger. He looked in every direction he could, and it seems as if the fire was setting in on him. He began to write a letter to his family in his head. Grandma, I love you. I hope you can get past my death. I know that I was just a nuisance like 99% of the time but I think you still love me. Rory, please stop randomly showing up in my house. Boundaries, dude. Sarah and Erica, you are the coolest vampires, like, ever. Stay cool, my dudes. Ethan, I know I never got to confess my, like, undying love for you, but I guess I can't take that back now. Sorry. I love you. Just when it seemed like there would be no way out, and that he would die, he noticed a rock that was jutting out of the hill. If he could somehow get on top of that rock, he could be safe for just a few seconds and think of a way out of this. He got so low to the ground that he could almost taste the grass and used all his power to try and get a hold of the rock. He missed. He tried again, and just barely got a grip. He clawed his way up and lay down on his back, exhaustion, and smoke in his lungs made it really hard to stay conscious through this. He closed his eyes and racked his brain with possible ways to get out of this.  
There were none.  
He was going to die.  
Like that, Benny gave up trying to stay conscious. There was no point anymore. He wasn't going to survive, why stay awake for the horror of the burning? He thought that perhaps there would be a bright white light, or Jesus coming from above, taking him to heaven. That was not the case, there was just darkness.  
Maybe he was going to hell.  
It's not a time to joke right now, Benny. He told himself.  
Why? It's the best thing I can do.  
Am I really talking to myself?  
I'm pathetic. Maybe I deserve to die.  
Oh, stop it. Don't be so depressing. That's why you don't have any friends.  
Ethan?  
He probably doesn't like me.  
Yeah.  
The conversation with himself ended as he actually fell asleep. ~~ Ethan woke up, a strange feeling in his stomach. One that he hadn't had since the night his father randomly left the house. He turned off his alarm and looked at his phone. A voicemail from Benny. He listened to it. "Hey, Ethan, could you come to the forest behind my house to practice spells with me? Grandma's insisting, so I suggest you get over here quick. Thanks." Shoot. Twelve minutes ago. He was already practically dead. Benny's grandma was definitely going to eviscerate him. He got out of bed as quickly as he could and picked out the first shirt he saw from his drawers. A My Chemical Romance shirt. Why did he have this? He doesn't even listen to that band. Huh. Whatever. He put it on along with gray sweatpants and some converse. Benny's house was less than a mile away and would take him, like, 5 minutes to get there if he runs.  
I better get running, then. He thought.  
He ran down the stairs and grabbed a bar from the table. "Bye, Mom!" He screamed until he realized she was asleep and would probably be very mad at him for waking her up.  
Oh, well. That's a problem for another time.  
As soon as he opened the door, he could smell burning. This alarmed him, but he just continued to walk towards Benny's house, very confused. It didn't take long before he realized there was a fire, and it was burning extremely close to his best friends house. This is when he began running as fast as he could.  
"Ethan!" He heard a high-pitched frail voice call out to him. He could recognize that voice: it was Benny's grandmother's voice. She ran up to him, took hold of his arm, and shook him as hard as she could. Her grip was deadly and would probably bruise later. "Benny's in that fire! Please help him!" That was all Ethan needed. He began to think of a way to get Benny out of that fire. "Grandma, how long has Benny been in there?" "Uh," She shook her head, her eyes searching everywhere and playing with her hands. "Maybe… um, maybe, like, 7 minutes?" She didn't sound very confident. He turned to the boy standing behind him.  
"Rory? Do you know?" Ethan asked. Rory smiled and nodded.  
"Yeah, like probably 8 minutes." Ethan decided to ignore the 'probably' part. He didn't have time to consider what that long of a time meant. Ethan's eyes lit up as his plan formed. He ran up to the closest rock and jumped all the way to the next rock. He almost missed and had to use his hands to steady his body. Benny's grandmother and Rory nearly jumped as they watched Ethan's figure disappear into the smoke. They were afraid that Benny and Ethan would both die. ~ Ethan coughed. "Ben-nny?" He waved his arms in front of him in an attempt to clear the air in front of him. He looked around frantically. The fire was getting closer and he still had no idea where Benny was. For all he knew, Benny's dead. I can't think that way. He's alive. Then, Ethan noticed the smoke was getting thinner, and he could see through it. His heart sank as he saw a body laying down on the rock, barely moving. He began running and fell to his knees by Benny's body.  
His eyes were closed, his stomach slightly moving up and down, ash all over his body, ruining his clothes and turning his skin black. He must've passed out from all the smoke. And, Ethan was going to soon, if he didn't get out of here soon. He slid his arm under Benny's body and grunted as he lifted Benny onto his back. "Seriously, Benny, how are you so heavy? You're like a stick!" Then he realized his arms were twigs and it all made sense again.  
He heaved them up off the rock and began to walk back the way he had come. He realized there was no way he could jump back to the rock he started on with Benny on his back. He had to wake him up when he got there. Surprisingly, getting to that rock was easier and faster than Ethan expected. He set Benny down and slapped him in the face. That was kind of satisfying. Good I got it out now or I would have to, like, slap him in the face when he's awake and that would be much worse. So, thank the fire when you wake up, Benny. Sure enough, Benny was rudely awakened. The situation seemed to come back to Benny in slow parts. First, he looked around and saw the fire. His eyes got bigger as he looked down to his body. He screamed and half-hugged Ethan so hard that Ethan's poor arms were even more bruised. "Benny! Benny! You need to get up and jump over to that rock! Once you do, we can get away!" Benny looked up to Ethan's eyes and stayed silent for a couple seconds.  
"What if I don't make it?"  
Ethan pondered this for a moment. Better now than never, I guess. He leaned down and grabbed Benny's face in his hands and kissed him. It was a short kiss; they didn't exactly have all the time in the world to kiss currently. But it was all the motivation Benny needed. "Ethan Morgan, I love you."  
Ethan smiled, got up and gave Benny a hand. They kissed once more before they jumped. They both made it, Ethan almost falling. It seemed to him that jumping, in the beginning, was a lot easier. Maybe it said something about him that the smoke-filled boy next to him who was previously passed out 5 minutes did better than him. But that's not what he should be thinking about now. Now, they had to run before the fire got them. "RUN!" They locked eyes, held hands, and ran as fast as they could. _

Ethan and Benny lay on the couch together, looking onto Benny's phone. It was like an obsession that they shared, looking at the news. It was addicting, but probably bad for them because most news stories are, well, scary. At least now, we can cuddle if we got scared. This thought made Ethan smile. He finally had everything he ever wanted. But, really, all he ever wanted was Benny. 


End file.
